


Спасибо, божественное вмешательство не требуется

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Анафема настроена научиться жить без божественных подсказок в виде пророчеств Агнессы Псих. Ведь у Кроули с Азирафаэлем как-то получается.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Спасибо, божественное вмешательство не требуется

_Nous sommes le signe  
Que toi et moi comme le métal  
Nous resterons si mal  
Nous sommes le signe  
Juste toi et moi notre arsenal  
On n’a rien d’anormal_

Indochine, «Juste toi et moi»

Книгу Анафема отдаёт Азирафаэлю.

— Вы вроде такие коллекционируете, да?

Кроули бросает на Азирафаэля взгляд, полный нежности, и произносит с нарочито громким вздохом:

— Да. А ещё Библии с опечатками. Так что если на чердаке обнаружится одна, ты знаешь, кого звать, любительница книг. 

Анафема смеётся. Азирафаэль смущается. Правда, не из-за слов Кроули.

— Моя дорогая, я не могу её взять. Она была в твоей семье несколько веков, — говорит он. — Это не просто книга, это реликвия!

— Вот именно. У вас она будет в полной безопасности. А мне пора научиться жить без божественных подсказок.

Ни Азирафаэлю, ни родителям Анафема не признаётся, что сожгла второй том пророчеств Агнессы. Она не жалеет, что сделала это. Разве что её бесит, что каждое утро рука тянется к карточкам, на которые она много лет так тщательно выписывала все предсказания, и что у неё не хватило духу сжечь ещё и их. Наверное, это следующий этап.

Ньют ничего не говорит, когда она отдёргивает от картотеки пальцы и молчит всё утро. И кипятит воду для чая в кастрюле. Чайник он сжёг. Как и микроволновку. Анафема до сих пор гадает, как он умудрился. Газовая плита, к счастью, его слушается, поэтому завтрак обеспечен.

Милый, милый Ньют. Он работает в библиотеке, где записи ведут по старинке — ручкой на бумаге, а в свободное время учится у Кроули, как ухаживать за садом. Странно, но выясняется, что Кроули действительно знает о растениях всё: как пересаживать, как часто поливать, чем удобрять.

— Я думала, ты только на них шипишь, — поддевает его Анафема.

— Пугать их полезно, чтобы не расслаблялись, — отвечает Кроули. — Но у Ньюта не получится, поэтому обойдёмся подкормкой.

— Почему не получится? Ты тоже считаешь его недотёпой? 

— Он правда неуклюж, но растения запугивать не станет. Он слишком добрый. Это раздражает.

Однако Кроули ни разу не повышает на Ньюта голос. И терпеливо объясняет непонятное десяток раз.

Анафема ему благодарна. Немного веры в себя Ньюту не помешает.

А вот картотека постепенно вызывает ярость. «Как я начала встречаться с парнем? Моя много раз прабабушка предсказала мне секс». Если честно, сомнительное достижение. Ели бы Ньют не нравился Анафеме так сильно, она рассталась бы с ним просто Агнессе назло. 

— Как вы с Азирафаэлем жили шесть тысяч лет, не зная, что скрывает будущее? — не выдержав, спрашивает она у Кроули. — Я не думала, что это будет настолько сложно.

Кроули усмехается.

— Немного надежды и пара ругательств на древнешумерском.

— А если серьёзно?

— Я серьёзно. Кроме того, знать всё наперёд — это скучно. А скука очень опасна как для ангелов с демонами, так и для людей. Поэтому, я считаю, Она сделала нам главный подарок — свободу воли и тёмное покрывало на грядущем.

— Кроули, признавайся, ты поэт?

— Нет, Манчестер упаси. Хочешь поэму, обращайся к Азирафаэлю.

— Договорились.

После разговора Анафеме непостижимым образом становится легче. Она закапывает шкатулку с карточками под яблоней. Больше никаких Deus ex machina. 

Даже если она будет вынуждена до конца жизни греть воду для чая в кастрюле.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
